TV Anime
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin nos muestran el detrás de cámaras de la filmación. Indagemos en el mundo ficticio donde Kenshin y Aoshi son pareja, Soujirou es estrella porno, Usui vende pupilentes y Shishio no tiene vendajes. Dejen Review.


NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada más, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi **– Puede ser que los personajes de nuestras series favoritas ¿en verdad estén actuando? Se imaginan si es así. Bueno pues yo ya lo hice jaja así que tome mis propias ideas para hacer esto. Así que espero que les guste porque es un calis jaja.

**Aclaraciones: **A los personajes se les paga por quincena, son actores normales como los de Televisa o TV Azteca. Solo harán escenas de la saga de Shishio Makoto, Kenshin es el mal pagado de la serie y en la vida real mantiene un romance con Aoshi. Soujirou es estrella porno, Usui es vendedor de pupilentes y los demás personajes pues…tendrán que leer.

**A las fans de Kenshin y Aoshi: **lamento hacer pasar por esto a sus personajes jaja pero me gusta pensar que se aman entre ellos, así que traten de ser tolerantes jaja.

**--CaPiTuLo 1-- **

**TV-ANIME**

Mientras todos los televidentes del mundo pueden observar a sus ídolos del anime en acción, llevando lo más emocionante de cada serie hasta cada televisión, pero….sin saber que detrás de cada de esas televisiones se encuentra un mundo lleno de enigmas, rodeado de los actores mas famosos del anime, entre ellas una de las series mas famosas y aclamadas por el publico, Rurouni Kenshin como todo anime sigue las grabaciones día a día.

**--En los pasillos de TV-anime--**

**Yumi -** Ayyy Dios!! Se me hizo tarde, de seguro ya empezaron la escena donde comienzan a hablar del Juppongatana…Ay!! De seguro me van a rebajar el día…y todo por desvelarme viendo fuego en la sangre, ash!! Es que es tan buena esa novela! Y también los protagonistas!..Ay Bueno ya Yumi, concéntrate (mueve la cabeza) tienes que llegar al estudio.

Ya en el estudio, nuestra joven actriz (OK yo preferiría solo poner actriz, pero ya ven ¬¬)

**Yumi -** Hola a todos!? Como van esas grabaciones!? Ahh!! Porque tan oscuro?

Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer de ojos lavandas, con cara de ¿Y esta loca que? Pero bueno es que en verdad no estaban de muy humor, porque pues verán lo que pasaba era que…

**Kamatari -** Uh Yumi!! Te salvaste de que te rebajen el día

**Yumi -** ¿y eso porque?

**Kamatari -** Porque debido a que como los inútiles de la producción no pagaron el mantenimiento del lugar o mas bien no les alcanzo pues decidieron cortar la luz, y pues nadie marco su horario de entrada debido a ello.

**Yumi -** o.o Uff!! Me salve… ¿bueno y los demás?

**Kamatari-** Pues la mayoría esta negociando su nuevo salario con el director, y pues creo que tu amorcito esta viendo si pueden hacer un cambio con su apariencia.

**Yumi -** Amorcito? O.o

**Kamatari -** Claro!! No te hagas la inocente, no solo en la serie estas enamorada del señor "yo soy fuerte y se la pela….." si no que esas miraditas eehh!! Komagatita eehh!! pues aunque yo soy bien machito en la vida real, pues sabes el no esta nada mal…aguas porque "la pelirroja" y la "bolabanchu" te están bajando el mandado.

**Yumi-** (..) Mandado??...Ahh!!...si…Kamatari…lo tomare en cuenta…

OIGAN USTEDES DOS, NO LES PAGO PARA QUE ESTEN MITOTEANDO!!

Ash!! Pues ni que pagaras tan bien- gritaba Yumi

**Director-** Vengan en este instante!!

**Kamatari-** ¿Ahora que, ya podemos trabajar o tenemos que empeñar otra cosa más, para poder pagar?

**Director**- Ayyy!! No no tenemos que hacer eso (se voltea) y además ya empeñamos el dojo que se usaba en la saga pasada, ya no lo ocuparemos…y pues sirvió la idea de Shishio de poner a Kaoru en una esquina… (.)

Yumi y Kamatari- (0.0)…..(0.0)

Jem!! Pero ya basta, ya apúrense, tenemos que trabajar, mis asistentes ya fueron a pagar, solo falta que los de la luz no se aprieten el calzón y no cobren mas intereses, porque tenemos una saga que grabar…

AVER TODOS YA TODOS EN EL SET!! – gritaba el director

Ya todos los actores en el set, se ponían de acuerdo para empezar a grabar, ya que la luz no había sido conectada, pero tenían que trabajar, el problema eran las escenas que filmarían.

**Director-** Bueno, listos, empecemos!!

**Shishio**- Ahh!! Y se puede saber que vamos hacer, si ni siquiera hay luz para las cámaras!!

**Director-** Mira niño bonito, ya he previsto esto y por eso compre pilas especiales para cámaras ve!! (Saca las pilas de su bolsillo)

**Shishio-** Pues sabes me impresionas

**Director** (con estrellitas en los ojos) ¿En serio?

**Shishio-** Claro que no!!

**Director-** Entonces porque me lo dices

**Shishio**- Fue sarcasmo tarado, como se te ocurre comprar pilas del gatito negro…(0.0")

**Kenshin**- Shi!! Por eso Sho siempre compro del conejito sexy del comercial…

**Shishio-** Si la pelirroja tiene razón

**Kenshin**- ESTAS DE ACUERDO CONMIGO, VERDAD BOMBON?

**Soujirou-** Mmm…y nos quejamos que Kamatari es Gay en la serie

**Kenshin-** ¿A quien le dices Gay, papacito?

**Soujirou**- A ti, mariposita, y no me digas papacito, se que lo soy, pero no necesito que una pelirroja me lo repita.

**Shishio**- Pues algo me dice que la mariposita ya encontró su capullo…

**Soujirou-** Mejor cállate momia de ojos rojos!!

**Shishio-** Mira Capullito, eso es solo en esta maldita serie, ya quisieras tener mis ojos rojos , que tu solo usas los pupilentes de Usui.

**Usui-** Ey!! No se metan con mi mercancía, si no fuera por ella, nadie a excepción de mi seria atractivo.

**Soujirou-** Mejor cállate cieguito, que a ti ni tus pupis te sirven

Aoshi sale de la nada en medio de los tres, con un atuendo medio…bueno demasiado Gay…Ey!! Amigos, ya tranquilos, dejemos que la naturaleza fluya, y que nuestros seres se enfoquen en uno solo….SIENTAN EL KARMA… y si alguna quiere ir a la cama pues…yo con gusto…

**Shishio-** YA PUES!! Dejemos de discutir por estupideces y mejor a trabajar, por que entre menos tiempo pase con el capullito mejor.

**Soujirou- **Lo mismo digo, no me quiero traumar con la presencia de la momia Imhotep.

Shishio y Soujirou se alejan uno del otro.

**Usui-** Ah….¿y como se supone, que me dicen a mi?

**Director- **Mmm.. Pues mira seria…

**Usui-** Si??

**Director- **PONTE A TRABAJAR!

**Usui-** MMM…no me gusta, no podría ser algo como, el mil ojos o el mil colores…usted sabe por los pupi…ya, pues ya…

**Director-** Ahora si todos a trabajar…

**Kaoru-** Si porque en verdad me dio flojera ver el pleito de los papasotes…bueno omitiendo a Usui.

**Kenshin-** Oshe!! El cieguito también tiene lo suyo, si como Soujirou tiene su temperamento y esa hermosa sonrisa, y Shishio esos hermosos ojos y ese rico traserito…(babea)

**Yumi-** Bueno después de tanto alboroto, que es lo que haremos?

**Director-** Pues como no han conectado la luz, y algunos actores no han venido hoy, pues…no tengo idea…bueno primero todos a caracterización…vamos muévanse.

**Kamatari-** De acuerdo…a vestirse de nuevo de Gay…aaa

**Kaoru-** A ser decente de nuevo

**Kenshin**- A vestirse de hombre

**Aoshi**- Lo mismo digo

**Yumi-** Bueno yo solo tengo que cambiarme

**Aoshi-** Uyy si la guapa!! Si mi color es natural , mis ojos son hermosos y no me maquillo … tengo buen cuerpo, y soy hermosa que mas quiero…Uyy Sii!!

**Yumi-** Ahh!! Aoshi, eso fue lo que dijiste ayer cuando estábamos grabando ¬¬

**Aoshi**- Ahh si?? Si verdad que tonta, es que me siento como una princesa diciéndolo Jeje.

**Yum**i- Si descuida…princesa

**Aoshi-** Bueno Chao!! Voy al camerino además como estamos en el de los hombres, puedo ver cuando caracterizan a Shishio lo que es realmente excitante, tiene que quedarse solo en sus hermosos calzoncitos, para que lo puedan envolver con las vendas, pero no me digas que no es delicioso poder tocar sus músculos cuando lo abrazas siendo la Geisha esa…o que me dices mi Yumi?

**Yumi-** Bueno…si es verdad, su caracterización lo cambia, pero sigue siendo el hombre buenote, papasote, divino, lindo, y con buen trasero que dan ganas de apr….AAAA (Yumi se pone roja ante lo último que trato de decir pero alcanzo a detener)

**Aoshi**- No te preocupes amiga, es verdad su trasero es una montaña de pecados…y me encantaría que me condenaran por los menos a disfrutar de esos pecaditos jejeje (va diciendo Aoshi mientras se aleja a camerinos)

**--YA LISTOS EN EL SET --**

**Director **– Bien pues, se me ocurre grabar la escena donde Soujirou le dice a Aoshi si quiere ver a Shishio y conocer algo de sus planes. Así que escena Uno!!

**Soujirou**- Ey tu!! El de amarillo!!

**Aoshi-** Si…Dime?

**Soujirou-** (Ay Dios, no cambio su tono de voz ¬¬) Ay me alegra que mi presentimiento sea cierto y estés en Kyoto.

**Aoshi**- ¿y dime que ha pasado?

**Soujirou-** A mi no me preguntes yo acabo de llegar, o es que ¿acaso no me ves? Le compraste los pupis a Usui verdad…ay no mala elección.

**Aoshi-** Bueno si que es una sorpresa, porque podría jurar que en la mañana mientras me lavaba mi hermoso y fino cuerpo, alguien me observaba ¬¬ y no era mi lindo vecino.

**Soujirou-** A…jejeje….Lamento eso pero mira…en este momento me dirijo a la casa del Señor Shishio, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Te garantizo que es una sensación maravillosa

**Aoshi**- Pues (se acerca a Soujirou) Yo te puedo hacer sentir una sensación mas maravillosa aun

**Soujirou-** A… ¿Qué no te gustaría hacer equipo…con Shishio?

**Aoshi-** Pues si, cuando se juntan dos hombres…cosas maravillosas surgen (voz picarona)

**Soujirou**- Jeje entonces vamos jeje

**Director**- CORTE!! Demonios, apréndanse sus libretos, ¿Qué es eso de los pupis de Usui, e Soujirou? ¿Y Que tiene que ver el lindo Vecino? Y Además ¿A quien le importa lo que haga Aoshi con otro hombre?

**Director** – Esta bien, haremos que los editores hagan magia, y pasemos a la escena donde Aoshi por fin llega con Shishio. Así que escena dos!!

**Shishio** – Esta vez Aoshi, recuerda hablar como lo que actúas, OK? como hombre, de acuerdo ¬¬

**Aoshi **– Ay!! Yo no se porque los guapos siempre son los especiales, pero pues la verdad…a ti bombón te lo perdono jeje

**Director** – acción!!

**Shishio** - ¿Y bien extraño, que quieres?

**Aoshi** – No me malinterprete, yo solo vine aquí a conseguir información de Battousai, porque yo no tengo intención de unirme a su grupo…bueno solo a ti guapo porque debajo de todas esa vendas, esta un papasote!!

**Shishio** - Bueno a mi no me interesa, tener a mi lado, a alguien que piense que es mejor que yo.

**Aosh**i – Ni, en la cama?

**Shishio** – (voz baja) Mucho menos, porque uuu no sabes jaja….Hem…Simplemente no me gusta, pero te propongo que enfrentes a Battousai aquí.

**Aoshi** – De acuerdo, me quedare aquí…y espero que nuestra relación sea mas….cercana

**Director** – AY DIOS, CORTE!! Bueno, por lo menos esta vez hablo como hombre

**Aoshi **- ¿Qué Shishio, te gusta mi proposición?

**Shishio** – Ah…Claro que no!! Yo si soy hombre, y tu ni a intento llegas (se va)

**Aoshi** – Ay! Porque los mas guapos, siempre son hetero…Ay pues ya caerá en mis redes jiji

**Director** – Bueno ya dejense de sus jotadas y a la siguiente escena!!

**Kenshin** – Oye Dire…no podemos descansar un ratito, Si?

**Director** – DESCANSAR!! PERO TU NI SI QUIERA HAS HECHO NI UNA SOLA ESCENA!! COMO PUEDES ESTAR CANSADO!!

**Kenshin** - Bueno Dire Precioso…yo lo decía porque la cámara ya esta parpadeando, porque las pilas ya se van acabar ¬¬ y como son las del gatito pues….

**Director **– Hem!! Bueno si y dile a Misao que ya puede bajar, que ya no necesitamos la luz del sol, OK? Yo les avisare cuando estos inútiles lleguen con nota de reconexión.

**Angeluz Yumi **- ¿Y bien? Se que habrá muchos reclamos la verdad, pero respeto su opinión. Este capitulo fue algo corto, espero hacer mas largos los demás, claro si es que dejan review y les agrada el Fanfic.

**ESTE FIC ES 1000000000 Porciento MEXICANO como yo :D**


End file.
